


Couple's Corner

by InfiresFromSuga (Sxnee), spicyflavor9



Series: InfiresFromSuga Tumblr Stories (Absolute Cringefest) [19]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Best Friend Son Hyunwoo | Shownu, Boyfriend Son Hyunwoo | Shownu, F/M, Fluff, Fluff without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-21 04:26:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13733115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sxnee/pseuds/InfiresFromSuga, https://archiveofourown.org/users/spicyflavor9/pseuds/spicyflavor9
Summary: You and Shownu go out for ice cream.





	Couple's Corner

Shownu and I have been friends for a few years. It’s one of those friendships where you’re not really sure when or how you became friends, but one day you realize you spend a lot of time with that other person. That’s how we are. I couldn’t tell you how we met if my life depended on it, and neither could he. Our friendship kind of just happened.

Since we’ve gotten closer over time, things have gotten a little more complicated. I really didn’t plan on _liking_ Shownu, but I do. It’s really taking it’s toll on me, especially since I’m sure he doesn’t feel the same way. It’s supposed to be easy to tell if someone likes you, right? Like they act different around you than everyone else? At least, that’s what I heard from my other friends. So I paid close attention to how Shownu acts around me and… nothing. Nada. Zip. Zilch. He treats me just like he treats everyone else. Nothing special. No extra cuteness or anything. Just regular Shownu.

So when he texted me to meet him at the little ice cream shop near his apartment, I didn’t think anything of it. I didn’t think it was strange that it was 9 p.m. on a Tuesday evening. Shownu’s just strange like that. I didn’t hesitate to change out of my pajamas that I may or may not have been in all day and put on some decent clothes to go meet him.

When I arrived, I saw Shownu sitting at a table near the back. It’s what we like to call the _Couple’s Corner_. See, most of the people that sit around there are gross couples that lick each tower’s faces more than they lick their ice cream. It’s kind of gross, but if he wants to sit back here, I won’t object. Since it’s a Tuesday, it’s not too busy anyway.

“Yo.” I said to him cooly.

“I know you’ve always wanted to be a rapper, Y/N, but it’ll never happen.” Shownu chuckled at me as I sat in front of him.

“Hey, I’m allowed to use the word yo if I want to. It’s not tied to a particular type of person.” I counteracted. But he smiled at me knowingly. “Why’re we sitting in the Couple’s Corner?” I inquired.

“I thought it’d be a nice change.” He shrugged, but wouldn’t meet my eyes. He just looked down at the table. I brushed it off and set my bag down.

“Mint chocolate, right?” I asked him.

“Sure.” He nodded. I got up to order our ice cream, and the order came out in no time. Soon I was taking it back to our little table in the corner.

“Here you go.” I set his right in front of him.

“Thanks, Y/N.” He smiled brightly. I smiled back at him, my heart thumping in my chest. He sure is a beautiful person. “Do you like sitting in the Couple’s Corner?”

“Mm, I guess.” I shrugged. “I feel sort of indifferent about it.”

“Indifferent? But aren’t couples supposed to be happy to sit here?” He asked.

“But we’re not…” I stopped eating my ice cream to look at him. What’s going on? This whole situation feels very Shown-like.

“Well, I’ve been thinking for a really long time that I really like the Couple’s Corner, but since I’m single, I don’t have a right to sit here. So, I think that maybe since you and I come here a lot, we should become a couple so we can sit in the Couple’s Corner. Together.” Shownu said awkwardly. I stared at me. What?

“Wait, so you’re… What are you trying to say?” I asked.

“I’m trying to say that I want you to be my girlfriend, Y/N.” Shownu blushed. I was stunned. I was actually stunned. Here I was, so sure that Shownu didn’t share my feelings, and here he was, confessing. I reached over the table and punched his arm. “Hey.” He frowned at me. “What was that for?”

“Of course I’ll be your girlfriend.” I told him. He smiled.

“Really?”

“Yeah, but you’re stupid.” I told him. “You could’ve just asked me out without some elaborate lie about the Couple’s Corner.” I rolled my eyes.

Shownu tilted his head to the side a little. “It’s not a lie. I really do want to be able to sit in the Couple’s Corner. It’s pretty cozy back here. I understand why so many people make this their make-out spot.” He said, looking around. I put my head in my hands. What an idiot. But now he’s _my_ idiot. That made me smile.

“If you think our first kiss will be here, you’re sadly mistaken.” I told him. He smiled and stood up, ice cream in hand.

“Then let’s get out of here.” He extended his free hand to me and I took it excitedly.

“Where are we going?” I asked as we exited the ice cream parlor and went outside.

“Well, where do you want our first kiss to be?” He looked down at me. I linked my fingers with his as we stood there. everything feels so natural, it’s a little weird.

“How about at the park? It’s pretty at night.” I suggested.

“Sure.” He nodded. We walked silently, hand in hand. Before I knew it, my ice cream was gone and we had arrived at the park. It looked so pretty with the twinkling lights decorating every tree above us. “Pretty.” Shownu said quietly.

“It is, isn’t it?” I smiled.

“Not as pretty as you.” He added.

“Cringey, dude. Too cringey.” I teased him. He laughed.

“This is what you’ll just have to deal with from now on.” He shrugged and looked down at me. He stopped us and took my other hand. “Is this a good enough spot for you?” He asked.

I looked around us for a second. “Mhm. It’s good.” I nodded. Shownu took my hands and wrapped my arms around his neck before wrapping his own arms around my waist.

“Ready?” He asked.

“Who asks if someone’s ready before a—“ I was cut off my his lips on mine. I relaxed into him and let it happen. He tasted like mint chocolate ice cream. I couldn’t help but smile.

“Hey, stop smiling. It’s hard to kiss you when your teeth are showing.” Shownu pulled away.

“Sorry. I’m just happy.” I told him.

“Me too.” He grinned. “But hey, can we go get something to eat? I actually didn’t have dinner tonight yet.”

I stared at him incredulously. “You seriously ate ice cream before you had dinner? What are you? That’s not healthy.” I pushed his arm away from me. I turned and walked away from him. “Aish, what have I gotten myself into?”

“Hey, Y/N! Wait up! Are we going to get food or not?” Shownu trailed behind me as I walked away.

“Fine, we can get food, but since you’re my boyfriend now, you’re paying.”


End file.
